


Surrounded By Your Love

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Is A Good Dom, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Multiple Orgasms, Stamina Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sub Magnus Bane, Tentacle Cuddles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eldritch au, magnus in lingerie, why isn't that a tag???, with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: It's been a while since Alec and Magnus had done this, honestly they missed it very much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129
Collections: Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	Surrounded By Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly meant to work on this idea earlier in May- but if you were following my Tumblr, you might've saw where I was unable to do much for like a week because I was in a lot of pain with a Kidney stone, was just not feeling until recently, so here I am, y'all!
> 
> So moving on from my update- this fic has me doing something quite a bit different- tentacles. That's right, we're doing tentacles baby.
> 
> This has just been sitting in my head for months since probably everyone decided to do tentacleober, I was like interesting I'd like to do that- but didn't have the chance to because I wanted to finish Kinkymoon saga before I moved onto other fics so it's just been stored up there until now.
> 
> I was really inspired after reading kinkymagnus and tothetrashwhereibelong's post on tumblr where they mentioned Magnus being suspended, and my muse was like !!! do it!!! So this was inspired by their posts.
> 
> Warning: words such as "cunt/pussy" are used to describe a trans man's genitals and "tits" as well to describe Magnus's chest. If any of these triggers your dysphoria, then this isn't for you, Lovelies, stay safe!!
> 
> Huge thanks to kinkymagnus for being my beta! 💜

Even though the loft was at normal temperature, Magnus's body was still burning up with pure heat (for what reason he will get to in a moment) as he stood in his and Alec's closet- searching for the right lingerie set he should wear for tonight. 

Tonight, was the night that they were doing something that hasn't been done in sometime, because they mainly had little time or they just weren't in the mood. 

But for the first time in a while, they were just itching to do this again.

Magnus wanted to have the perfect lingerie set for tonight.

Which was hard because he had half of the closet filled with his growing collection of lingerie and he just hadn't had the time to because he and Alec were so damn horny, so he kept getting distracted.

Oh right, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't mentioned what they're doing. 

Well, it's _bondage suspension_ with a little twist. 

The twist? Well again he will explain that in a moment. 

Magnus couldn't believe that it's been nine months since he and Alec did this last, mainly because they got into doing roleplaying sessions right after and they were always doing, either boss and secretary or boss and maid because those were their top two favorites. 

(Magnus loved it because he got to wear a skirt and sometimes had a dildo in or a vibrator that Alec could control, just surprise him at random with vibrations that had him dropping things so he had to bend down and pick them up, showing Alec his soaking stuffed pussy then that'd end up leading into hard wall or desk sex.) 

Or they'd just play around with different lingerie pieces or the virgin killer sweater, Magnus had randomly bought because he thought it'd be something different and Alec had taken _such a huge liking to it_ , that he was planning on buying more.

Of course they still did the other types of bondage, but it still wasn't like being suspended in the air, spread out like a toy for Alec to use and only Alec. 

Being in such a vulnerable position but yet _feeling so fucking safe_ because of Alec, because Alec'd always respect him, his complete trust in him. 

Eventually Magnus started getting the itch for it again- finally he went to Alec about it recently.

And it had seemed something had been on Alec's mind too, because when he went to Alec, his husband also blurted out that he wanted to ask him something too. 

As it turns out, the something that's on Magnus's mind was what Alec had on his too. He revealed it to Magnus with a smile after hearing the same words fall from his lips. 

After that they had a long conversation about it, because they needed to settle on a date, put the safe word in place to use, in case Magnus needed to stop and settle on a setting. 

In the end they settled on a Friday, and just a simple setting, no roleplaying, just being themselves and in their bedroom.

Since that weekend they talked it over, both he and Alec have been nothing but _excited_ and well _horny._

(When aren't they not honestly?) 

The entire week leading up to this night was filled with handsy touches from Alec and his extra limbs that left Magnus hot and bothered, pussy aching and dripping, nipples hard from teasing.

Later it'd lead Alec making him squirt hard, from either a good pounding or being ate out so fucking good. 

That was day to day leading up this night, and that's where Magnus can be found now, turning down lingerie piece after piece.

Yeah that's why Magnus felt so hot, the arousal was flowing through his veins so much. because the thought of being tied up in Alec's _tentacles_ for the first time in a while was too much for him. 

Alec has _tentacles_ , that's right. 

How is that you ask? Well it's because shadowhunters are half angel and angels in their true forms are eldritch beings. All with different marks. 

Like some have bright halos of fire, others had more than two eyes, or had very large wings, longer than their bodies and like Alec, some had tentacles. 

When angels decided to create shadowhunters with their blood, they passed along gifts and one of them being their marks then when they had children, they had marks too.

Every generation since, has the eldritch heritage passed onto them. 

That's why Alec has them (they can do many things but that's for another time and Alec can move them, or they sometimes have a mind of their own).

Yeah, he's going to be suspended by Alec's tentacles. 

That's why earlier he said it wasn't your normal bondage you usually see with suspension. Like robe or a sex swing, when they first were looking into suspension, they looked at sex swings but none of them had seemed right. 

Then Alec came up with the suggestion of using his tentacles, because it'd be a much safer option and also _a much hotter one_ Magnus would tell Alec after being fucked to mush. 

Just something about Alec's warm, soft tentacles wrapping around his arms, waist and legs, holding him out to where he could barely wiggle, caressing all over, teasing him. Seemed so _great_ , being surrounded by Alec's love. 

Fuck Magnus missed this.

He will be all wrapped up again, and shit-

Magnus still needs to find that outfit he wants because at any second Alec will be returning from the kitchen, after cleaning up. 

Magnus flicked through his lingerie, already deciding against wearing white, red and pink pieces, he settled on purple then on what style he wants- teddy ones are out. 

Because he wants easy access for Alec's tentacles, it seems like babydoll pieces were the best choice so Magnus moved over to them. 

Pushing through the babydoll sets, most really don't catch his eye until Magnus moves one of the older pieces out of the way and _the one_ \- he somehow forgotten about this set- caught him. 

Magnus stared at it for a moment, imagining how lustfully Alec'd look at him in this, hands, _tentacles_ rubbing his body, wrapping around his arms and legs. Teasing him through the fabric, _fuck_ \- Magnus moaned lowly, another wave of heat crashes over him and his cunt throbbed from the thoughts. 

_So the fucking one_ , Magnus thought, taking the hanger off of the rack, then held it out in front of him. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flew from the tips then he was washed over in a blue glow of his magic, Magnus looked down to see his old outfit gone, in its place was the lingerie set. 

Magnus tossed the hanger to the side, heading over towards the mirror so he could get a better look at himself. 

_Shit_ , it looks better than what Magnus imagined in his head, he looked _sexy_ \- he couldn't wait to be wrecked so good by Alec in this. Magnus decided to stand there, bringing up his hands to trail down his body. 

Starting off with his chest, he cupped his small tits then gently circles his thumb around the nipples. A soft gasp escapes Magnus's lips, pleasure flowing down to join the rest in his stomach. Magnus continued this until they were hard nubs, his hands trail further down, reaching his panties.

There Magnus slides his hand into the panties, his mouth falls open in a moan a bit louder than before as his fingers slide long his folds, feeling how _wet_ and aching he already was. 

"O _h, Alexander_ ," Magnus breathed, moving his hand up to rub his clit, eyes slipping close as he applied some pressure, his cunt clenching around nothing. 

And it was like in a way Alec heard him, because right then Magnus heard the door to their bedroom sliding open. Alec's voice followed shortly behind it. "Magnus.. baby?" 

Finally, Alexander. Magnus quickly pulled his hand away from his clit, biting on his lip to contain the whine of loss as he throbbed hard. "In the closet, Alexander- I'll be out in a second," he called out, voice sounding a little hitched and most likely Alec could hear it. 

Magnus doesn't get a reply but he hears rustling. Alec must be getting ready, fuck. His heart beats faster, taking one last look in the mirror before heading to the door.

As soon as he stepped out, Magnus was greeted with the sight of Alec's runed back with his tentacles stretching out.

Memories briefly flood back to him on those tentacles wrapping around his arms, then one stroking his vulva, avoiding his clit where he needed relief, then to one that was near the size of Alec's cock thrusting in and out of him, listening to those _wet_ sounds coming from his cunt, as Alec's hands and other tentacles touched him all over. 

His body trembled with excitement and the heat in his stomach burned hotter, Magnus could feel more slick dripping from him. Fuck, he's so ready for this. 

Alec turned around, after hearing the door behind him open. When his eyes set sight on Magnus- it felt like all of the blood rushed down to his cock, hardening completely, he felt hot and his breathing hitched. 

_Holy- shit.._

Alec was just left speechless by the sight. No words came to mind, he just stood there staring because Magnus looked so _fucking breathtakingly gorgeous_ and _sexy_ in the lingerie set he wore. 

He immediately knows what type it is- babydoll, one of their favorites but this piece was new because Alec sure as hell would've remembered it. The piece was a lavender color, with a little bow in the middle. It also cupped Magnus's small tits just perfect and he could see how hard Magnus's nipples were through _the transparent lace_ and the panties he wore, matched the top.

_Shit- I just want to wreck him so fucking_ much.

_Make him cry out and squirt more than once._

Alec felt so fucking turned on right now, he could feel the cum beginning to leak from his cock and his tentacles were pulsing, resisting the urge to wrap around Magnus. 

Again his husband is so gorgeous. 

Magnus smiled, his cat eyes twinkling as he moved closer to Alec. "How do I look, Alexander?" 

Alec swallowed, his brain trying to come up with the words and he finally does. "Fuck- kitten, you look so beautiful. I just want _to make you a beautiful moaning mess_ ," his voice was already deep with desire, hazel eyes were dilated.

"I want that Alexander- come here and make me fall apart under your touch, _please_." Magnus begged at the end- and Alec's control was gone. 

Alec closed the short distance between them, cupping his face with one hand while the other rested on his waist pulling him close to where their chests touched, a short gasp tears from Magnus, feeling his hard nipples rub Alec's hairy chest through the thin fabric. 

Then Alec's pulling him in for a kiss, it's _hungry_ and passionate. Magnus gives Alec control over it, getting lost in his kisses and touches, as two of Alec's smaller tentacles about as wide as Alec's wrist begin to caress down his back before sliding into his panties to squeeze his ass. 

Magnus moans into Alec's mouth, hands finding their way to Alec's hair, curling into the locks and tugging slightly, causes Alec to growl and his tentacles squeeze his ass tighter. 

Eventually the hand on Magnus's waist, trails further down until reaching his panties, Alec rubbed his long fingers over Magnus's folds through the fabric, he feels how _wet_ Magnus already is with slick, his cunt throbs hard. Fuck- the panties are coated too. 

Magnus whined, hips rocking forward. Clearly wanting more from Alec's fingers, just something to have some relief.

Alec's fingers finally slide into his panties from the side and there the calloused fingers teasingly rub his folds, gathering up the slick he's leaking. Magnus's hips thrust forward again, seeing stars and knees buckle when Alec's fingers rub the right way of rough. 

Alec pulled his mouth away from Magnus, a growl rumbled in his chest. "Fuck, _princess_ you're already so gone, wet for me and I've barely started touching you.. such a beautiful _slut_ for my tentacles and cock huh?" 

Magnus whimpered, nodding his head. Pleasure coursing through his veins, being called _princess_ or _a slut_ \- never failed in making him more horny. He's already falling apart from Alec's light teasing. "Only for you, Alexander. _Sir_ \- only." 

Alec groaned, cock twitching hard against his sweatpants, begging to be freed. "God kitten, so beautiful when you call me _sir_ \- mmm bet you want me to touch your clit, rub you so hard that you come all over your panties?" 

One of his tentacles that had been squeezing his ass, slides further up to his clit and the tip applies some pressure. Magnus's legs almost gave out, but thanks to Alec's free hand that had moved to his waist, kept him from falling. 

" _Yes_ , _yes- please_ , Alexander." Magnus said breathlessly, pussy clenching, rocking against the tentacle applying pressure to his clit. 

But then, the tentacles were gone. Alec's fingers follow right behind it, leaving Magnus whining, turning pleading cat eyes on his husband. 

Alec's heart skipped a beat, looking into Magnus's eyes. He never could say no to him, but this wasn't in his plans for tonight. He had much more in store for Magnus. 

Alec smiled softly then pressed kisses to Magnus's lips and cheeks. "Don't worry _princess_ , you'll get to come soon, more than once too." 

_Oh_ , Magnus's clit throbbed, body quivering- he just wants to be wrapped up now. 

"Kitten, you remember your safe word?" Alec asked, thumb stroking his hip gently. Magnus nodded eagerly making Alec smirk. "Okay, baby just remember to use it if we need to stop." 

Magnus shook his head again, agreeing. Alec took two steps back, making room between them for his tentacles to grab a hold of Magnus, he stood there waiting for what came next.

Four of Alec's tentacles -that were as big as Alec's arms- stretched out and made their move towards Magnus, two instantly twined themselves around Magnus's arms then made him raise them up above his head, the other two hesitated. Magnus raised his eyebrow wondering why. 

When the two smaller tentacles stretched out their way back to him, but going lower this time around Magnus realized it- _they wanted his panties off_.

Magnus lets them, they curl around the thin straps of his panties, slowly tugging them down- until they fall around his feet. The two tentacles retracted back to Alec. 

Magnus stepped one foot out of his panties then kicked them off to a corner in the room. With the panties no longer in the way, the two tentacles curl around Magnus's legs, not stopping until the tips rested on his thighs. 

Once they secured their hold on Magnus, they began to raise him up. 

A loud gasp escaped Magnus's lips, tummy twisting with heat, his cunt dripping more slick as he's being moved into the perfect position by Alec's tentacles. Fuck he really missed this. 

After the tentacles got him positioned just right, in midair, arms above his head, tentacles wrapped around his wrists. The ones around his thighs started to spread his legs apart, nice and wide. 

Magnus's cunt twitches hard, with his legs being spread open for Alec to see how _wet_ he is. He must be a fucking beautiful sight for Alec.

Alec had to bite down on his lip as a loud moan was building in his chest, threatening to break loose. Because Magnus like this _was so fucking beautiful and hot_. 

It felt like he could come in his pants at the sight in front of him -but thanks to the Stamina rune he had activated, before Magnus came out he didn't- Magnus all tied up, _spread out_ for him, cunt throbbing and just wet, neck and thighs dark with his marks, so _fucking beautiful_ like this. 

The two tentacles were done with spreading him wide. Alec moved closer back to Magnus, who opened his eyes and couldn't help the loud moan that tore from his chest. 

Alec looked like _a beast_ ready to make him fall apart, eyes were dark with lust and _love_ he held for Magnus. Dark green tentacles hovered behind him, like he said Alec looked like a beast. 

Yet, Magnus was never scared. No he felt completely _surrounded by Alec_ , he felt so _safe_. 

"Oh, princess... you look so beautiful, all nice and spread out for me, dripping _wet_." Alec's rough voice sent a throb to his cunt, Magnus moans softly again as Alec's hands caressed his legs. 

"So beautiful, kitten. How are you doing, good?" Alec asked, making sure before he got onto his plans. 

"Good, very good Alexander," Magnus answered, testing to see if he could move, but the tentacles were holding onto him firmly so all he could do was squirm, just how he liked it. 

Alec smiled. "Okay, remember you can say the safe word at any time, kitten." Magnus nodded his head, "I'm going to prepare you, get you ready for my tentacle and dick, baby." 

Magnus squirmed, clearly excited. Alec chuckled deeply, hands trailing up to his pussy. Just as the two smaller tentacles from earlier came out once again and made their way to Magnus's chest. 

One went right to Magnus's face, gently caressing. Others slipped right through the slit in the babydoll top, sliding up to his tit, there it cupped his tit nicely and then rubs his nipple with the tip. 

The skin of Alec's tentacle was on the right side of rough for Magnus, it felt like Alec's calloused fingers- it was enough to send a spark of pleasure down to his tummy and make Magnus mewl loudly, wiggling. 

Happy with that reaction, the tentacle does it again- the other deciding to join in, cupping and rubbing his other nipple, to keep them nice and hard.

As the tentacles teased Magnus's chest, Alec's fingers were at his cunt once more- rubbing his folds, a thumb rubbing circles around his clit, Magnus whimpered, squirming again. "Such a messy pussy, princess. Can't wait to make you more messy with my cum.. you like that?" 

Magnus's cunt clenches and his clit throb, mouth falls open in a moan- that tingling sensation in his belly got tighter, fuck those filthy along with the teasing of his nipples might make him come before Alec starts fingering him. 

"Wouldn't you, baby?" Alec's voice snapped him out of his daze, Magnus finds himself moving his head in answer. 

"Y _es, yes please- make me more of a mess, please need you- need anything, Alexander_ ," Magnus begged, desperate to come- to be filled with anything, he could feel tears peaking in his eyes. 

"I got you, baby- got you just hold on," Alec promised, tentacles squeezing his thighs and Alec pressed a soft kiss to his skin. "Gonna make you come all over my fingers, kitten." 

Fingers rubbed his folds one last time, before Alec easily slid two of his fingers inside his wet cunt, searching for his g-spot almost immediately. Magnus let out a high pitched noise that made Alec's cock jump and his cunt clenched tightly around Alec's fingers. 

Alec groaned deep within his chest, because fuck he loves it when Magnus tightens around him. He curled his fingers just right and pressed right into Magnus's spot. 

That high pitched noise pulled from his chest, Magnus arched his back, clamping tighter. Alec grinned, repeating this action, pinching that sound from Magnus.

Burning got even more intense, Magnus was sweating, leaking more slick with each curl of Alec's fingers into his g-spot, the tentacles still teasing his nipples- even though Alec had just gotten started on fingering him, he was gonna come soon. 

Alec moved his fingers faster, feeling the muscles around him tightening more and more- a sign that Magnus's orgasm was approaching, but he's going to make it an intense one. 

" _Oh_!" Magnus mewled, when Alec slid another finger through his folds, joining the other two, he saw stars when all three crook perfectly against his sweet spot, more slick leaking out all over Alec's hand. 

Alec brought his other hand up to Magnus's clit, thumb rubbing a circle. Magnus mewled, cunt clenching. "Taking my fingers so well baby, such a pretty _slut_ \- moaning you're so wet, your pussy is making such pretty sounds." 

Over his moans, Magnus could hear what Alec was talking about- the wet noise, his cunt usually made whenever Alec had already cum in him once or twice, but would still be fucking him, thanks to a certain rune (or sometimes like this Alec'd just get him so wet then finger him that his cunt would make the noise). 

A sharp spark of pleasure shoots down to the base of Magnus's spine, heat bubbled underneath his skin, the tightness in his gut was too much- it was all _too much_.

Just so fucking sharp, he needs to come badly.

Seeing Magnus fall apart like this, mouth open those sweet moans growing louder and louder, sweating, his tentacles playing with his nipples- slick coating his hand, the tight heat around his fingers just made Alec feel so _fucking_ turned on. Heat in his lower gut curling, his length pulsing with need. 

Fuck, Alec wanted nothing more then to slide his cock right in Magnus's wet cunt. 

But he had to resist the urge and stick to the plan- that being fuck Magnus with his tentacle first before his cock. 

Loud whine pulled from Magnus's throat, as his fingers curled against his g-spot hard- that should've made him come, but it didn't, the tight pressure refused to break. He needed to be played with rougher- his clit, he needed his clit to be played with more than just the teasing circles Alec's thumb was doing- then he'd come. 

It's hard to form words, with how fucked out Magnus already was- but he manages to get them out through his choked gasps. "Alec- Alec, _Alec, sir my clit, my clit_." 

How high and needy Magnus sounded, Alec's stomach clenched, more pre-cum dribbling from the head. "Need me to play with your pretty clit, princess? Make you come, make your clit all swollen and sensitive?" 

Magnus could only nod, another needy mewl falling from his lips. That's all Alec needed. 

Fingers thrust faster inside him, while two rub his clit rougher then before- fuck _yes_ , _right there, right there_. 

The thread becomes thinner and thinner until Alec crooked his fingers _fucking perfectly_ and the thumb flicked Magnus's clit, pressure finally broke. 

Magnus came hard (but didn't squirt), slick coating himself and Alec's hand, body shaking with _pleasure, relief_ and _sensitivity_. Waves crashing over him Alec gently fingered him, through it. 

Alec moaned deeply in his chest, seeing Magnus come all prettily on his fingers, cunt needy trying to pull him in further, clit a little swollen and throbbing.

Fuck, he couldn't wait to have his tentacle inside Magnus, fucking another orgasm out of him. 

After coming off of his high, Magnus felt sated and daze already, he's going to be a mess by the night's end that's for sure- when he feels like he's being caressed all over, slowly opening his eyes, he sees Alec's hand is now on his stomach, while the two tentacles had uncurled from his chest and were now in his hair and on his face, the two twined around his legs were rubbing his thighs. 

A soft moan escapes him, once Magnus realizes Alec's fingers are still sliding in and out of his soaking pussy- he feels so sensitive already. He has a feeling, he'll squirt back to back.

Magnus _really wants that to happen_.

Magnus leaned into the tentacle's touch, as Alec looked up, a grin spreading across his face. "Hey, kitten... how're you feeling?" Alec is a _good Dom_ always wanting to know how his sub is feeling.

"Mm, good- _sensitive,_ might even squirt as soon as you're inside me, _sir_." Magnus answered, cunt and clit ache with need, thinking about it. 

Alec's grin widened, curling his fingers into his g-spot- pinching a loud gasp from Magnus, that familiar tingle returning back to his tummy and spine. "Good, princess. I want you to squirt all over my tentacle and dick so much, feel that tight needy cunt pulling me so deep inside you." 

Magnus moaned, the words making him feel hot all over again, cunt tightening around Alec. 

Fingers are sliding out of him, of course Magnus couldn't help but whimper at the loss, his pussy feeling so _empty_.

Alec chuckled deeply, his fingers now teasing his vulva. "You're going to be full soon, baby, I can't wait to have you even more sensitive than you already are, even gonna make your little clit more swollen too." 

Then he slides his fingers up to Magnus's clit, taking the nub in between them and _squeezes_.

At the same time, the two tentacles curled themselves around Magnus's tits once more and rubbed their tips against his hard nipples. 

Sharp pleasure mixed with a little pain, shoots through his veins, straight towards his spine, the heat already beginning to build up again. Magnus cried out. " _Nggh_ , Alexander! _Sir- please_ ," body squirming against the tentacles firm hold on him.

Alec squeezed his clit again, before the fingers were gone but the tentacles are still teasing his nipples. "So pretty when you beg, kitten. You're getting me okay just a second alright?" 

Alec leaned away from Magnus, taking his hands off of him but in his place more of his tentacles joined in. Two immediately find their way to Magnus's ass, groping the firm cheeks, while another smaller one is on standby (ready to play with Magnus's clit) and the one that he normally uses to fuck Magnus with, positions itself right at his cunt.

Magnus's senses are overwhelmed, just the feeling of being groped by Alec's tentacles is a lot, so damn good. Heat is simmering through him, unable to focus on anything- until Alec's tentacle rubs along his wet folds, gathering his come. 

It tears a loud moan from his chest, clit twitching and cunt clenching, wishing for Alec's tentacle to slip inside him already- Magnus is so fucking ready for it, so desperate to be filled. 

"Oo-h, Alec... _please_ ," Magnus said a few tears slipping from his eyes as his clit is rubbed by the tentacle's tip. His body shakes with pleasure. 

One tentacle comes up to wipe away his tears, before stroking his hair. Alec's deep voice calls to him. "Got you baby, got you.. just remember you wanna stop using our safe word... Love you so much." 

"Love you too," Magnus managed to say, as Alec positioned his tentacle's tip right at Magnus's entrance. It pushes against his cunt, immediately Magnus's pussy lets his tentacle slide in with perfect ease, thanks to Magnus's slick. 

Magnus threw his head back, mouth falling open again this time, he's gasping for air as Alec's tentacle stretched his cunt open (while his tentacle was thick it still wasn't as thick as Alec's length but still always made him feel so fucking _stuffed_ ) cunt clenching tightly around Alec, as the tentacles slides further into him.

It felt like he was on fire. Pure pleasure thrummed through his body, being groped and stretched wide by Alec's tentacles was just too much. He missed feeling like this, _damn_.

Held up by tentacles, only able to wiggle a bit, being played with like a toy- fuck really was too much. 

Only Alec, only he could make Magnus like this- wrecked so good, making him feel so loved and taken care of in moments like this. 

Magnus _loves_ , _trusts_ him so fucking much. 

Eventually Alec stilled his tentacle, making sure Magnus got used to it before he started to fuck him and also taking the chance to pull down his sweatpants some to free his erection because it was just getting to be too uncomfortable.

He was a mess himself, because the sight of Magnus taking his tentacle was really _hot-_ looking so pretty while doing it and he could feel the warm wet walls clasping around his tentacle. 

It made him feel like he was inside Magnus, getting ready to pound his sensitive pussy. 

So yeah he felt like he was ready to come (and probably will but it wouldn't be a problem since his rune was working). 

Magnus whined high, wiggling his body, trying to get the tentacle to start moving- that broke Alec away from his thoughts, well guess Magnus was ready for him then. 

Alec took a deep breath in, beginning to drag his tentacle out, making sure to rub against Magnus's walls. His cunt clenched tightly, trying to keep him from pulling out, but he resisted. Not stopping until the tip was left then thrusts hard back in, brushing right against Magnus's spot. 

Magnus lets out a choked moan, back arching, slick leaking once more- jolts of heat crashed over his body settling in his spine, pussy opening up for Alec's tentacle so easily, clit twitched. 

His body felt _good_ , so good. 

Another smile spreads across Alec's face and does it again- he gets the same reaction from Magnus. 

As Alec thrusts his tentacle in and out of Magnus, building up a hard steady movement. Magnus is drunk off of the sharp pleasure flowing- cunt being pounded into, tentacles _squeezing his ass_ , rubbing his nipples rough in the right way, he's leaking- it's just perfect. 

All Magnus is able to do is moan Alec's name and wiggle- that's it, the tentacles are holding firm and not letting him do anything- just hang there and take what Alec was giving him. 

Really was _perfect_ , fucked open, he's burning up, pussy and clit throbbing, body trembling, loving the way Alec's tentacle drags along his wet walls. It's nice bliss. 

That tightness in his belly is back, but like everything else feels good. 

He really did fucking miss being fucked like this. 

The tentacle that had been on standby finally joined in, going straight for Magnus's clit- rubbing rough circles, tearing a startled cry from Magnus, he clenched tightly, hot strings of pleasure shooting down his body, it makes the pleasure even tighter and also manages to get Alec to groan at the feeling. 

It continues to rub Magnus's clit just right, the one inside him brushes against his g-spot with every thrust and it's not long before the signs of his orgasm begin to show, that feeling getting tighter and heat growing more intense. 

Magnus is gonna come, _squirt hard_ all over Alec's tentacle- that's what he aches for.

Just a little more and he will lose it.

Alec on the other hand, was panting heavily and stroking his length. He couldn't help it, hearing those sweet cries, the wet noises his cunt made with every thrust, feeling every throb, clench his cunt made around his tentacle and having him fall apart like that because of him, never failed in sending waves of pleasure to his cock.

He was getting close to coming- he felt it in his gut and Alec knew that Magnus was too, he knew the signs- Magnus's moans would get higher, slick would be leaking more and his muscles would tighten around him. 

Magnus was right there with him- ready to come all over his tentacle, probably just needs a bit more pressure on his clit to squirt. 

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus whined, sounding so desperate. Unable to say anything else, pleasure too much, he's throbbing. Just needs to come. 

Alec moaned, hand working faster on his length, chasing his own relief. "Princess, so beautiful, calling out my name like that. Needy pussy clenching around me, I can feel how close you are, kitten. Need some more pressure on your little clit, to come huh?" 

Magnus shook his head in reply, opening his mouth again to let out a choked up. " _Yes, my clit- sir_ , _please._ " That's all Alec needs as an answer, his tentacle applies much needed pressure to Magnus's clit, causing him to cry out louder, seeing stars as others inside him push his spot again. 

_Thread is thin, so damn thin_ , the burning within him too much, fucking hot. 

"Come for me, kitten. _Come_ ," Alec told him with a grunt, keeping his eyes locked on Magnus as he gave one more thrust and his tentacle gave a flick to his clit. 

Throwing his head back with a shout, Magnus _squirted_ hard, waves of relief flooding through him, his body shakes and his cunt clamped tightly down on the tentacle still fucking him, as he rode through his orgasm. 

The heat within Alec's stomach couldn't take it, seeing Magnus squirt all over his tentacle was the tipping point- it snapped, Alec came with a loud groan, cum coating his hand as stroking himself through his orgasm until the waves stopped and he wiped his hand on his pants.

His length never softened, staying hard thanks to the Stamina rune, like he just hadn't come. 

Magnus let out little gasps, feeling Alec's tentacle fuck him gently through his orgasm, sparks of heat still flowing down to his stomach, the pressure already trying to build back up again. He was throbbing, body thrummed with sensitivity, tentacles were caressing him gently. He felt so fucked out, sated, but yet. 

Magnus wanted _more_ , he wanted to be stuffed full with Alec's cock, pounding into his sensitive cunt until he squirts all over Alec, being left a boneless mess. 

He wanted that more than anything (aside from the aftercare cuddles and care he was going to get). 

Eventually the tentacle stopped its thrusts and began to pull out, Magnus whimpered at the loss when it slid out of him, leaving his pussy empty and clenching. 

Alec brought his tentacle back over to him, dripping wet with Magnus's come, a low moan sounds from him, looking at his tentacle and then at Magnus's cunt, seeing how it throbbed, begging to be filled again. 

Fuck- he wants to bury himself in Magnus so bad. 

But first Alec needed to check on him. 

Alec has his tentacles begin to move Magnus out of the position he was in, slow and carefully, Magnus just lets them do it. The two twined around Magnus's arms uncurl and slide down to his waist wrapping around as Magnus is moved upright, then they pull Magnus closer to Alec who embraces him in a tight hold.

Soft kisses are placed onto Magnus's sweaty skin, he hummed with content, heart stuttered with love. Alec's hand trails up his side, up to his face and brushes back his hair, Alec's head lifts up and Magnus is greeted with a flush faced Alec, who's eyes held nothing but _love and tenderness_ , with desire still mixed in that made him shiver. 

Alec gave him a smile. "Hey, kitten- you good? Give me a color.." 

Magnus hummed, leaning into Alec's touch, looking at him with cat eyes, shining with love and lust. "Green, green... good, sensitive. Want you inside me so bad." 

His cock jumped, oozing cum from the head and heat flared up in his lower gut from Magnus's voice. "Fuck kitten, want me to pound into your sensitive cunt, rub you off until you're squirting on me?" 

"Alexander, need it badly. _Sir please_ ," Magnus pleaded, high, feeling the heat between his legs from the dirty talk. 

"Alright, princess. Let's get you on the bed, then I will stretch you open with my cock." Alec told him, Magnus made a noise in reply, letting him carry him over to their bed. 

Alec laid him down in the middle of their bed, head and hands resting on the pillows, tentacles around his waist pulling away and back to Alec, hovering behind him.

Magnus moaned, the bed and sheets felt so good, he spread his legs showing off his pussy, he couldn't resist the urge to not touch himself. So he brought his hand down to his cunt and dragged his fingers along his vulva. 

Another loud moan tore deep within his throat, arousal flowing in his veins. Feeling how _wet_ , and aching he was. 

Fuck- hurry up Alec. 

Alec watched with a lustful glaze, Magnus stroking his cunt. Such a pretty sight. "That's it princess, rub your pussy, so eager for me aren't you?" he said, Magnus's eyes turn over to him, hands gripped the sides of his sweatpants and pulled them down completely- that gains a pretty moan from Magnus, at the sight of how hard and shiny his length is. 

Magnus squirmed with excitement, heat shooting down his spine, he's ready for Alec's long thick cock filling him up. "Alexander, please fuck me. Please." 

Not needing to be told again, Alec thanks to his long ass legs, makes it over to the bed and climbs onto it. Scooting along on his knees until he's in between Magnus's open legs and hovered over him, not unable to resist cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

Magnus's heart stuttered again from the softness, only Alec could be so dominant and at the same time be so loving. 

"God, baby I love you so much. So beautiful," Alec muttered, kissing his cheeks. "Gonna fill you up so good, give you all that you want kitten." 

"Love you too," Magnus finds himself saying softly.

Then Alec's pulling back from Magnus, straightening up his body and taking his length into his hand, thumb smearing some of the come. "I'm coming for you, princess." 

With those words Alec placed one of his large hands on Magnus's hip, another positioned his cock right at Magnus's cunt, but he decided to tease just a bit. Rubbing the head along his folds, pleasure sparked sharply within Magnus, his mouth opening up to let out what sounded like a gasp that trailed into a moan, as the tip pushed against his cunt and Alec slid all of the way in. 

All of the air is just punched out of Magnus's chest, his eyes roll back, hands grasped onto the pillows, pure hot pleasure and sensitivity coursed through his entire body, cunt throbbing and tightening, the pressure was already built back up in his stomach as Alec's long cock stretched him wide. 

Sensation of when Alec first pushes into him, is the best damn feeling in the world.

On the other hand with Alec- he couldn't help but let out that deep embarrassing groan, because Magnus's tight heat around him felt so fucking good. 

Pleasure overwhelmed Alec, his length twitched inside Magnus as he stilled, taking a deep breath in before looking down at Magnus. 

And _fuck_. 

Magnus laid there, panting, mouth open, little choked gasps coming out, nipples hard and swollen through the transparent top, makeup running he looked just downright beautiful. His eyes trailed down lower to his pussy and again fuck. 

Magnus was stretched out so perfectly around his cock, he could see slick leaking out and his clit was swollen and twitching, Alec just wanted to touch but managed to hold himself back, saving that for later. 

For when Magnus is near to coming, he will play with his clit. 

Magnus felt Alec's grip on his hips tighten some, body quivering because he knew what was going to follow next- but first Alec's rough voice spoke up. "Already a wrecked, princess, stretched out so _nicely_. Gonna fuck you now, then clean you all up afterward kitten."

(Magnus looked forward to all of this, like he said earlier.) 

Alec began to pull his hips back, slowly, teasingly dragging his cock along Magnus's sensitive walls, they tried to pull him back in but he kept going. Not stopping until the tip is all that's left, then Alec sharply thrusts back in, his cock brushing right against Magnus's spot. 

Magnus cried out, burying his head into the pillow, back arching, cunt clamping down on the impaling cock as he saw stars, waves of heat crashing over his body. 

A smirk spreads across Alec's features, repeating the movement again to hear that cry of pleasure tear from Magnus. 

It didn't take long for Alec to settle into a perfect rhythm, with just the right amount of speed and force, that has him pulling a mix between cries and high pitched mewls from Magnus with every snap of his hips- cunt throbbing and clamping down tightly on his twitching cock, made him groan deeply and give a harder thrust. 

(He could feel his tentacles itching to touch Magnus, add onto the pleasure he was riding on- Alec ordered them to stay back for this round.)

The entire time Alec's eyes stayed on Magnus, watching him take his length, such a beautiful _mess_ \- his body rocked upwards with the force of his thrusts, his tits bounced just a tad, but thanks to his hands on Magnus's hips he wasn't moving that much. 

The sight, the noises, the warm wet walls around him- just made that pressure in his gut even tighter. Feeling the heat pulsing through him, a sign that he wasn't too far away from an orgasm. 

And Magnus- Magnus was so far gone under the overwhelming pleasure and sensitivity coursing in his body, feeling like all of his bones were gone now. All he could do was just let Alec take him apart, while crying out and mewling, he couldn't catch his breath, body rocking along with Alec's fast thrusts, clit twitching with need, he's leaking everywhere. 

Just something else, being fucked like this, _like a toy_ until he's completely fucked out. Magnus _loved it_ , only Alec, only him could do this.

" _Oh, oh!_ " Magnus mewled, when there's a sharp thrust from Alec's hips that hits his g-spot, burning shoots down his back settling in his spine, making it even tighter. More slick leaks out of him, he can clearly hear now the sounds his soaking cunt is making with Alec's thrusts, it's fucking _hot_.

Everything's just- fuck his nerves are on high, Magnus is sensitive all over, heat bubbling under his skin, too much. He already feels close to coming. It's right there, honestly a few more thrusts and he will come. 

Alec just had to touch Magnus, he had to. His large rough hand trails up, caressing Magnus's side, a shiver overcomes Magnus, chills being left behind. The hand stopped at Magnus's chest, groping one of his tits in his hand, a thumb ran over the hard sensitive nub as his hips delivered another sharp thrust into Magnus. 

" _Nghh, Alexander!_ " Magnus gasped, back arching up into Alec's hand, his hands clenched tighter onto the pillows. The heat within intensified, those jolts of pleasure are constantly shooting through him, his body shuddered- fuck he's just gone, everything had turned to mush. 

Again, Magnus _loved_ being fucked like this.

"Look at you, _princess_. Lost in the pleasure I'm giving you, moaning and leaking like a slut as you take my cock, so sensitive, only I can make you like this, huh baby?" Alec praised, hips slowing down to teasingly drag his length along Magnus's walls. Magnus whined, trying to rock his body back onto Alec's length, but thanks to Alec's hand he's not able to. 

"Am I right, princess?" Alec asked, taking the hard nub in between his two fingers and pinched. 

Magnus cried out, his cunt clenched tighter around Alec, tearing a deep moan from him. Finally able to form some words to say in his pleasure haze. "You, only you _sir- yours I'm yours_!"

"Mine, princess that's right, all _mine_." Alec grunted, switching back to his hard thrusts, stomach twisted with hunger and his cock pulsed in Magnus's tightness. So close to the edge.

With every thrust, Magnus's cries and choked up noises got louder. That feeling in his belly became unbearable, he's right there on the edge of relief but yet it wasn't snapping, just being pulled tighter and tighter until it felt like it couldn't be pulled further. 

He's throbbing, and could only cry out Alec's name, every other word has been fucked out of him. Magnus just _wanted that release_.

And Alec, he already knew Magnus was right there, unable to come- the warm walls around him were twitching and clutching so tightly, he knew Magnus needed that extra push, his clit to be played with, Magnus always comes when he plays with it. 

"Kitten, you're close. Can feel it, want your little clit to be played with? So you can _squirt_ ," Alec said panting heavily, thrusts still accurate but sloppy, his own pleasure tightening up in his gut. 

A high pitched mewl that sounded like a 'yes' fell from Magnus's lips, followed by another moan- that's all he's gonna get from Magnus. 

"Got you princess, gonna make you come so good," Alec promised, taking his hand away from Magnus's tit and down to his clit. 

Magnus couldn't help the whine of loss, that started to escape him when Alec's hand left his chest but soon turned into a cry once long fingers found his sensitive clit and began to rub circles. 

_Hot- hot, too hot-_ it's right there, calling to Magnus. 

There's another sharp thrust of Alec's hips, and his fingers took his clit in between them and _squeezed_ the swollen nub. Causing Magnus's vision to white out on him, he screamed, head tossing back as his body tensed up, mind numbing pleasure courses through his veins, he _squirted hard_ on Alec's still thrusting cock. 

Alec's body shook as he gave a few more hard thrusts, feeling Magnus squirt and clench so tightly around him was too much- the pressure finally gave away and he groaned deeply, as his cock pulsed and long gushes of cum spurted out. 

Magnus whimpered loudly, as he felt Alec fuck him through their highs, warm cum filling him up so good. His body trembled and cunt ached with sensitivity, he felt so sleepy and content. 

It's not for a couple more minutes before Alec's hips came to a stop and pulled his semi-hard cock out of Magnus's messy pussy, a soft whine of loss comes from Magnus, feeling Alec's come and his slick dripping out of him. 

Alec flopped down onto his side next to Magnus, breathing heavily, he made sure he's in good position, before Magnus felt himself being moved by Alec. 

Magnus just lets Alec move him, because he's just too fucking relaxed and sated to move on his own. 

So Alec ended up rolling him onto his side and tugging him back into his chest, strong arms wrapping around him immediately, hands caressing his body and soft kisses being placed onto his sweaty head and skin. 

Alec's tentacles also decided to join in on the cuddles, some twined around his legs, stroking gently while one curled around his waist, the rest caressing wherever they could. 

Magnus's stomach swooped, and melted even more into Alec's arms from the gentleness and tenderness. 

God- he loves the after cuddles so much. 

Magnus purring sounds of content, closing his eyes enjoying the silence, recovering from the mind blowing sex and loving Alec's caressing hands and limbs on him. 

Eventually the silence is broken by Alec, who pressed a kiss to Magnus's head and took a deep breath in before speaking. "Hey, kitten.. Are you feeling good?"

Magnus swallowed, knowing his voice would crack from all of the moaning and crying out he was doing. "Good doesn't begin to describe how I feel, Alexander. _Perfect_ is the better word, that was just amazing.."

Everything with Alec was always perfect. 

"Good, kitten.. I'm happy to make you feel like this, always happen," Alec smiled, kissing his shoulder, his hand now caressing Magnus's leg, the cool metal of his wedding band on his skin sends a shiver down Magnus's body. 

"And we should make this a regular thing, like we did with roleplaying." Magnus stated, he didn't want to forget how this felt. 

"I was thinking the same thing, kitten. We will do it," Alec agreed with a smile, sliding his hand up to Magnus's face. 

Magnus hummed, a grin of his own spreads across his face. God he felt so good, all he felt like doing was going to sleep wrapped up in Alec's embrace. 

He almost forgot about the warm bath, until Alec's tentacle brushed against his thigh that was covered with their come. 

"Oh, we need to get you cleaned up, kitten. A nice warm bath is what you need for your muscles," Alec said, starting to shift his body to roll off the bed. 

Although it meant having to get up, a warm bath was worth it. "Just what I need, but you're gonna have to carry me Alexander, I don't think I can stand at the moment," Magnus told him.

"I was already planning on it, baby. You know how I like to spoil you," Alec reminded, Magnus grinned as he felt Alec untangle his arms and tentacles from him and got off of the bed. 

The next thing Magnus knew, Alec was hooking his arms underneath his body, swiftly picked him up. Magnus immediately buried his face into Alec's neck, breathing in his scent.

Alec chuckled, placing a tender kiss to the top of his head, voice dropping to that tone of voice that he always uses for him only. "I love you so much, kitten." 

Magnus took his face away to make eye contact with his husband and his heart soared when he did because the look Alec had was nothing but pure overwhelming love that he had for him, God. "I love you too, Alexander," he found himself replying in a whisper. 

Alec beamed, leaning in to peck his lips softly. "Let's get you cleaned up, then we can get back to our cuddles." Magnus nodded, laying his head on Alec's shoulder, already looking forward to feeling warm and happy in Alec’s arms. 

With that, Alec turned to walk towards the direction of their master bath. 

Honestly, there was no other perfect way to end a Friday night then like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't wait until Monday to post this fic. Writing tentacles is actually fun (and a lot of work because extra limbs).
> 
> And this is the part where I normally say what's coming next?? Well there was some hints dropped as to what my next ideas involve, we could've either virgin killer sweaters or roleplaying. It all just depends because sometimes my muse likes to go in a completely different direction.
> 
> Just be sure to keep an eye out on tumblr: immortals-malec I'm always updating on there.
> 
> Be sure to leave your thoughts lovelies! I want to know what y'all thought.


End file.
